Plus One
by shinobipopcorn
Summary: Ganondorf finds Sheik in a monster prison, and decides to use her in his campaign against Hyrule. She agrees, having soured against the crown. She admires the villain team's relationship, even after she sees just how deep it goes. As the group fight together, they become more accepting of their new fourth wheel. Team Villain plus Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first team villain fic, and it will probably be OOC because I haven't read too many others to know how to characterize everyone. Sheik is my go-to character in HW, and I got the idea for this fic when I beat the last giant boss and the team was standing around in celebration. I thought "man, Sheik looks like she fits in". But of course I adore team villain shipping so I wanted to give it a try.**

**I don't know if Sheik will get intimate with anyone yet, but I do know for sure that the boys are intimate with each other. Sheik's part may just be romantic, we'll see where this goes. Think of her right now as the team kitty. I'm using the female Sheik from HW, not the trans Sheik from SSB or the male Sheik from OOT. But I love all Sheik. :3**

* * *

Ganondorf strode through the hoard of bulblins, making no second glances at the commanders he struck down along the way. Ghirahim had run off to the north saying something about "aesthetic", and Zant was playing with a giant dodongo, leaving the Gerudo king to capture the settlements on his own.

Shucking another lizalfos from his blade, Ganondorf spotted a group of bulblins hovering in front of a large gate to the northwest, watching their fellows in arms being slaughtered. "Hmph. You rightfully cower before me, but even a child would aid their allies." Unleashing a blast attack wiped out the unit, and he discovered why they were hiding- they were guarding a prison.

"A prison? Excellent. You will serve me in exchange for your release," he barked as the stalchildren and darknuts vacated the prison around him. He was ready to turn back, when he saw a lump of gold and gray laying on the ground. Small pointed ears stuck out from golden hair, and a few toes from gray cloth.

"...Why is a human inside a monster prison?" he asked, watching the person sit up and rub their eyes. They turned around and looked at him, and he discovered it was a girl.

"I'd be in the way, otherwise. A disguise doesn't work if the real person shows up," she answered, dusting off her face and studying the Gerudo. "Are you releasing me?"

"That depends. Who imprisoned you?" Ganondorf looked the girl over. She had the appearance of a Sheikah (save the golden hair, rare for their kind), and though she wore naught but an oversized prisoner's tunic, he could see lean muscle suited for battle.

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule," the girl mumbled, surprised when the Gerudo sneered. "Uh... I used to work for her general, but I made a few mistakes. Namely preventing the theft of an enchanted ring from Eldin Caves... This punishment is too harsh though. Having my identity stolen and then thrown in a pen to be ravaged by skeletons... Worse than death."

A Sheikah on his side could be beneficial. "If you want freedom from this cage, you must earn it in battle. My men could use a scout. Your life is now mine to do with as I please. Disobey, and it will be forfeit." He began to leave, until a tug on his arm stopped him.

"Yes, I'll be your scout, Master Gerudo. But, um... have you any spare cloth I could fashion into shoes? All of my possessions were stripped from me and the sand is really hot..." Ganondorf turned around and saw that she had already ripped a strip from the tunic to shield her face from the desert wind, but it left her long legs and feet uncovered. One look at her porcelain skin was enough to know she'd be burnt to a useless crisp within the hour.

He used his magic to summon a bodysuit and boots for her. "Consider yourself as **my** possession now. The desert sun is unforgiving to pale skin like yours and I will not come to your aid should it be overwhelming."

"...I'm not 'you', I'm Sheik," she mumbled as she donned the suit and made the remains of the tunic into a turban, quickly regretting her quip when the king slapped her across the face. He started to yell at her for talking back, but a wail from the east cut him off.

"YAAAAAH! Ow, ouchies! Master, HELP!"

"Help? Aren't you a king in your own right? And you need help from me?" Ganondorf scoffed and ran off, arriving in time to find the giant dodongo chewing on Zant. He leapt into the air and drove his swords through its skull, causing the Twili to fall free.

"Oh, Master, forgive me for such weakness! It won't happen again!" Zant groveled as his master pulled his swords from the carcass. He was thrashing around in pain from trying to get up, until Sheik appeared and started examining his wounds. "Huh? Who's this? What are you doing? Stop touching MEEE!"

"I'm Sheik, and I'm trying to heal you. Quit moving!" Ganondorf watched, amused as the Twili fidgeted in response to Sheik's ministrations. Finally she had enough of his squirming and smacked him over the face, causing him to blanch and Ganondorf to laugh.

Perhaps his new possession would come in handy. "Allow her to heal you, then rendezvous with Ghirahim in the Arbiter's Keep. We have aeralfos to destroy."

* * *

"So what is she here for?" Ghirahim asked, eyeing Sheik as she healed a fresh set of injuries Zant received in the battle with Gohma and Manhandla. He was not pleased with how much she was touching **his** Twili.

"She will serve as our scout and healer until we reach Hyrule Castle. She hasn't given me reason to trust her beyond that point," Ganondorf answered, turning to his strategy map. The sun had gone down, and the team took up shelter inside the Arbiter's Grounds. Ghirahim walked away from the battles with little more than a nosebleed, but Zant got caught in a seed attack.

When Sheik finished wrapping Zant, Ghirahim picked him up and teleported away with a protective scowl on his face. Sheik shrugged it off (she knew jealousy when she saw it) and watched Ganondorf plan his next attack, her eyes eventually drifting to his armor in the corner. It was covered in gouges, some with a faint magical glow. "...You are an enemy of Hyrule? Is that why you're planning to charge the castle?"

"Stupid girl..." he muttered without looking up. "You claim to have worked for their general, yet you know nothing of the great Ganondorf?"

"I've heard stories, of a male Gerudo who once devastated the land, but he was weak and therefore sealed away..."

"Seals break," he said with a pound to the table. "So do the bones of little Sheikah girls who can't hold their tongues. You'll keep watch outside and spend the night on the cold ground as punishment. I don't want you back inside the compound until the moblins I've sent for arrive."

* * *

Sheik shivered outside the Arbiter's Grounds. It was as hot as Demise's fire during the day, but now it was colder than Snowpeak in December. When the moblins finally arrived she scurried into the keep, hurrying to see if the fire Ganondorf had started in his study was still going. Of course it was out. She didn't dare rekindle it for fear of punishment, so instead she roamed around looking for another source of heat.

A noise startled her as she passed one of the rooms, and saw that the door was open a crack. She identified the source before even reaching the door, Zant was whining in his sleep. But the real surprise came when she peeked in. By candlelight she could see a mane of red hair covering the head of the bed, mingled with a splash of white and a touch of blue-gray skin- Ganondorf lay in the middle, with Ghirahim and Zant tucked under each arm. Clothing was tossed all over the floor, and even with the low lighting, a few fresh bruises were visible along the sword spirit's neck and shoulders. Their meaning was obvious.

_Aww... So that's why he rushed to help Zant in battle._ Sheik quietly tiptoed back the way she came, careful not to wake them. She had no idea their relationship was this deep.

* * *

"Healer girl, wake up."

Sheik grumbled at the call, having just fallen asleep an hour prior. She ignored the second try, but jumped up when the third was delivered through a kick to her backside.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping in the middle of the Master's strategy room?" Ghirahim impatiently tapped his foot as he awaited her answer. "Even the dullest moblin would know to sleep on a chair or a pallet!"

"I didn't have a blanket and this was the warmest place..."

"Whatever. Hurry and fetch something to make for breakfast. We can't have the Master planning his march on Hyrule with an empty stomach."

Sheik got up and did as he asked, though it was quite a tough order to fulfill. Few nutritious plants grew in the desert, and the only meat available was that of the leever. Unless he was willing to eat one of his own moblins, Ganondorf was not getting a hearty meal.

She came back with a basket of heart berries found along the trail to the keep, and had been lucky enough to find a stray lizalfos. Hopefully the men didn't object to eating its tail.

"Where have you been?" Ganondorf asked when Sheik returned to the keep. He and the boys were gathered around a map of the Valley of Seers. "I don't recall giving you permission to go on a scavenger hunt."

"Your breakfast," she mumbled, exhausted from lack of sleep. Zant came over and took her outstretched basket, jumping for joy at the lizalfos tail.

"Ooo, Master, fresh lizalfos! And some of those hearts you like, Ghira! She found a good stock! I'll cook these up for us. It will be meager for four, but I'll see what I can..."

"Three," Ghirahim corrected, and Sheik kept her head down. She had a feeling she wouldn't get any of the meal, but it still hit her. It was a brief hurt, though, because Zant spoke up in her defense.

"No, Ghira, four. She is one of us now and she healed me up quicker than you could have. Besides, her kind can't survive without sustenance as long as you or I could. Why do I need to feed a sword, anyway? You're just jealous she was touching me yesterday..."

"Boys."

The two quit fighting once their master spoke, and disappeared to prepare the meal. Ganondorf came and stood over Sheik, frowning at her lack of alertness. "What good is a scout who can't even see straight? Perhaps you should have been sleeping instead of spying on us last night."

Sheik looked up, puzzled. "Spying? I wasn't spying... I stood guard until the moblins came like you told me to."

"Yes, and then you came inside and watched us as we slept. We are not your entertainment, girl."

_Oh crap, he was awake?_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching you on purpose. I was just looking for some warmth, and when I walked past I heard Zant moaning so I peeked in to see if he was okay, but then I realized I made a mistake so I left and I..."

Sheik's rambling was interrupted when Ganondorf pressed a finger to her lips. "Prove yourself useful, Sheik, and you may earn that same privilege."


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik proved to be more than valuable on the battlefield. Ghirahim had laughed when he saw the harp she carried into battle, but took it back when she used it to cast a water shield around him after falling for Lana's East Temple trap. Zant was already treating her like a little sister, even going berserk when a Goron tried to smash her with a rock. But the biggest reaction by far was when Sheik encountered Impa.

"Sheikah traitor, how did you escape from that prison?!" Impa yelled upon spotting Sheik. "And you've aligned yourself with that Gerudo devil? This is treason!"

"The treasonous act was when you locked me amongst monsters for a simple misunderstanding! I did not let that sorceress take the ring on purpose!" Sheik tried explaining, but a swing from Impa's blade cut her off. Rolling to avoid it, she strummed the Song of Storms and unleashed a thunderbolt.

Impa used the storm as a distraction, splitting herself into copies just as Ganondorf arrived. "Watch out Master, it's an old Sheikah trick! Only one of them is real but they're all equally dangerous! I'll go warn Zant and Ghirahim, be careful!"

"Tch, using a trick I'm quite familiar with... You underestimate me, General," Ganondorf hissed as he cut down the first clone, watching Sheik dart away. One more met his blade as he looked for the real Impa, instead finding Zant running around the West Temple.

"Maaaster, this is getting overwhelming!" Zant spun around with one of his helmet summons, knocking back several Gorons. "Those Sheikah dogs keep coming! What is this? Is Goldenrod okay? They're not going to put her back in prison are they?"

"Goldenrod? Oh, the girl. I sent her to warn you but I guess she did not- most of these Impas are fake, we need to find the real one. Look for a distinguishing characteristic." Ganondorf ran off, looking for Ghirahim. He wouldn't put it past Sheik to have run away in cowardice, especially when faced with her former commander.

"Eragh! Master! I beg your mercy!"

_Found him._ Ganondorf rushed to the middle of the valley, where Ghirahim lay on the ground, using a diamond shield to fend off an attack from one of the Impas. His left arm was covered in blood, hand pressed to the top of an injured soldier's head. "Hang in there, kid, Master's here..." Only then did Ganondorf notice that the fallen soldier was Sheik.

"This is the real one, Master! Sheik noticed it and that dog cut her down in retaliation. I'll kill that Goddess loving bitch if it's the last thing I do!" Ghirahim sneered, throwing a batch of daggers through the shield at Impa.

Impa dodged the daggers, but Ganondorf caught her with a lightening strike. Enraged, he ascended into the air and brought down a shadow blast. Impa screamed as she collapsed. "Gaaah! You may have defeated me, but the plan is set. Lana is already on her way to the Fairy Fountain!"

"No she's not," Zant called from behind with a low growl, and tossed the white sorceress to the ground by her hair. His helmet receded, and the look on his face startled even Ganondorf. It also caused Lana to scramble and clutch Impa tight. Gaze trained on Ghirahim and Sheik, Zant withdrew his weapons. "Would you like to know how it feels to have your sorceress **taken away from you**, Sheikah dog?"

Impa grabbed Lana, and used a deku nut to escape before Zant and Ghirahim could tear them to pieces. "Let them run," Ganondorf said as he gingerly took Sheik from Ghirahim. "We have taken this valley, and will take their castle in due course. There are more urgent matters." He looked over the pale Sheikah in his arms, then muttered a spell to sustain her. "Heavy blood loss. She will need rest to recover."

* * *

**TBC! Please review, I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nmm..."

The first thing Sheik saw when she woke was blue. Soft blue glowing lines, along a charcoal and teal neck. Looking up she found a similarly patterned ear, sticking out from short and fluffy orange hair. She was cuddled tightly under its owner's chin, but knew at once who held her. The surprising part was the other person pressed against her back, his slim, pearly hand resting over her shoulders. Sheik was swaddled in a blanket, with Zant and Ghirahim warming her atop the covers.

Sheik rolled onto her back, as gently as she could without waking them. Her head pounded and stung beyond belief, so she wormed a hand out to survey the damage. Just as she was about to touch her forehead, a larger hand wound around hers.

"I advise against that. I've never seen someone survive such a blow from Goron knives, so you better leave it be." Ganondorf tucked her hand back into the covers, and examined the damage. "I will change the wrapping later, after those two have awakened. I am surprised at how much they cared about your survival, Ghirahim especially."

"...I shoved him out of the way of the blade."

"A foolish move, as he is a sword spirit and able to handle far more abuse than a supple Sheikah girl. But it did serve a purpose- now I know I can trust you." Ganondorf leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Welcome to the family, little Sheik."

Sheik blushed and turned her head, accidentally nudging Ghirahim awake. He sat up and yawned, before brushing a lock of her hair off her cheek. "...Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bombchu went off in my head."

"Don't worry, Master will heal you. I'll go get some broth for you in the meantime," he said before he too kissed her cheek. "Zant will stay with you all day today, in case you need anything. He's quite attached."

"Indeed. Usually his battle tactics lack complete seriousness, but when he saw you were injured, he straightened up. I wonder what it is about you that inspires him so..." Ganondorf scratched his beard, then sat on Ghirahim's vacated side of the bed. He tried peeling Zant off Sheik to tend to her wounds, but Zant started protesting in his sleep.

"Mmm... no... Goldenrod... mine..."

"If you want your Goldenrod to keep wearing soiled bandages, then by all means..."

Zant's eyes shot open at his Master's words, then glanced down at Sheik and her soaked wrapping. "Oh Goldenrod, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you wear that dirty thing all day! Master, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You were out like a Goron, I doubt either of us could have gotten you up," Ghirahim chimed in as he returned with the broth. Zant slinked away to let his Master change Sheik's dressings, while Ghirahim spoon fed her. As soon as they were done, he curled right back into bed with her, burying his nose into her neck.

"Zant...! Your breathing tickles!" Sheik may have protested, but in reality she loved the contact. It was much more than she had ever received in the past. She soon dozed back off to sleep, nestled snugly within the Twili's arms.

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Master."

Ganondorf strode down the hall toward his strategy room, Ghirahim in tow. "Why? Her injuries are stable, and she will recover."

"No, that's not what I meant. She was shaking rather badly during her sleep, last night and the nights I found her sleeping on the floor in front of the fire. Something is giving her terrible nightmares. Do... do you think something else happened in Eldin Caves? Or maybe while she was in prison?"

"Her punishment does seem excessive for simply letting that wizard escape his confinement, but then again I never understood how that loathsome Zelda's mind works." Ganondorf handed Ghirahim a potion bottle. "Just keep on top of her medication, and give her this for the nightmares. They will likely fade when she recovers."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Several days later, Sheik's physical health improved enough for Zant to start walking her around the bedroom.

"When Master takes Hyrule, we'll get you a nice room with lots of greenery. But you know, you would look marvelous soaking in the ebony waters of the Onyx Lake back in the Twilight Realm. It soothes and purifies the skin..."

"No way, Twili, she'd look better soaking in my Skyview Spring. Though it is blessed by that wretched Goddess Hylia, it is capable of healing any ailment. And it's private..."

Sheik laughed as Ghirahim came over and rubbed his nose in her hair. "Stop that, you two, hee hee, I'm ticklish!" Ghirahim kept it up, wrapping his arms around and massaging her shoulders. She relaxed and leaned into him, cooing as he began rubbing her back. Then her sides. And her hips...

Sheik yelped and pushed Ghirahim away, falling back onto the bed and diving under the covers.

"Goldenrod, what's wrong!? Ghirahim, what did you do? Sheik, it's okay, he didn't mean to hurt you. Please come back out..." Zant sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the blanket lump, all the while glaring daggers at Ghirahim.

"I was only massaging her back, I swear! Hey, kid, I'm sorry. Please come out?"

The commotion drew Ganondorf into the room, who demanded an explanation. Sheik was still shaking and wouldn't answer, so he ordered the two generals from the room. He lifted her up and pulled her into his lap, and once it was quiet, asked her to speak.

"There was another punishment, wasn't there?"

Sheik poked her head out, and gave him a teary nod.

"What did she do?"

"...Not her, them. In the prison."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Several hours later, Ganondorf emerged from Sheik's room, finding Zant and Ghirahim waiting nervously. The look on his face was enough to frighten them.

"Bring your weapons. We need to discipline our forces."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love scene ahead... My apologies if it's underwhelming or too much; I'm not too good at writing pair love scenes so you can imagine how tough it was writing a trio scene.**

**In case any of the lines are unclear, Zant calls Sheik Goldenrod and Ghirahim calls her either kid, goddess, or angel.**

* * *

Sheik leaned against Ganondorf's chest, with Zant's head in her lap and Ghirahim rubbing her feet. The four were lounging in her room, after having changed her bandages and clothing, and the boys were waiting to hear her story. "The prison bones didn't do anything to me but laugh and call me a 'meatbag'. The little ones didn't even notice me. But the ones in the black armor..."

"Darknuts," Ghirahim grumbled.

Sheik gripped the blanket covering her lap. "They... at first it was just knocking me around. Calling me a weakling and mocking the bruises forming on my skin, stuff like that. But then the leader, he was saying women are only good for one thing... to be used for-"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Zant shouted, sitting up off Sheik's lap and hugging her tightly. She had been shivering, but stopped the instant he wrapped around her shoulders. "How dare they force themselves on such a sweet little thing, such a skilled warrior, and such a beautiful assassin as yourself?"

"Jealousy," Ganondorf mused. "Over the eras, I have had many creatures under my control. Higher level lieutenants have always been of two kinds: darknuts and my own iron knuckle kin. I always prefer the Gerudo when they are available, those girls can think on their feet far swifter than any creature. But sadly, my kin haven't had the longevity I've been cursed with. By now, there are naught but a handful of Gerudo still alive."

Sheik leaned up and kissed Ganondorf's cheek. "I'm so sorry my people had a hand in that. But they're all but gone, too."

"Join the orphan club," Ghirahim mumbled, before Sheik shushed him with a kiss as well. "Oh, you little tart, you've gotten so soft and fluffy in your recovery, it's wearing off on us. I need to go kill something, Master. Can we take the castle yet?"

"No fighting until Goldenrod heals," Zant pouted.

"But we'll degenerate into mindless fluff by then!"

"Aww, I like it when you boys are tender to me..."

"If the three of you want to stay inside and fuck all day, be my guest. But I have a kingdom to take over, and it would go quicker with the support of my army." Ganondorf stood from the bed, making it a point to caress Sheik's cheek but ignore the boys vying for his attention. "Recover swiftly, so that I may have my healer with me."

After Ganondorf left the room, Zant lifted Sheik's hand to his lips. "Goldenrod, Master may have suggested it in jest, but we really do care for you. We would never do what those creatures did to you..."

"Indeed... I did not mean to frighten you that day," Ghirahim whispered, brushing Sheik's hair from her ear. "You saved my life in battle, I only wish to repay you somehow."

Sheik blushed from Ghirahim's breath on her ear and Zant's kisses on her hand. "I... I wouldn't mind..."

"Wouldn't mind what, angel?"

Rather than answer in words, Sheik leaned up and pressed her lips to Ghirahim's, then pulled Zant closer and did the same. "Just... start slow, you two."

Zant let out a growl and pushed Sheik down on the bed, then began laying little kisses along her jaw line. Ghirahim ran his long tongue across her pointy ear, while at the same time tickling and pulling Zant's long lobe.

"Zant, stay focused on Sheik from the neck up. You just lay back and enjoy the show, my Sheikah goddess," Ghirahim whispered, then with a snap divested Zant of his clothing.

The Twili knelt over Sheik, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into a searing kiss. Sheik moaned as Zant pressed up against her, her thin nightgown doing nothing to buffer the heat of his skin.

Ghirahim smirked and slid his hands up Zant's waist, massaging his chest before shifting focus and sliding his hand along Sheik's neckline. Twirling a finger in her golden hair, he paused and brushed her nightgown strap. "Now now, there's nothing to be shy of, little girl..."

Zant slid the strap down Sheik's arm, enough to expose one of her breasts. He started kissing and nipping at her chest, but stopped and moaned when Ghirahim started massaging along his thighs.

"I told you to stay focused on our goddess..." he jokingly chastised, leaning in and pressing his manhood against Zant's backside. "If you can't listen, you'll need to be punished." With that he thrust inside, causing Zant to collapse against Sheik and moan in pleasure.

Sheik was startled but immediately blushed; Zant's flushed face was so adorable, and the way he ground himself against her hips as Ghirahim moved turned her on immensely.

"Zant... my underwear..."

Zant nodded and reached down, freeing Sheik from her garment. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling their hips together. Rather than penetrating her, Zant angled himself to slide up and down her folds. "It will be easier for you this way..."

Sheik moaned as Zant rubbed against her, his timing driven by Ghirahim's thrusts. Ghirahim snaked a hand down and ticked Sheik's foot, and in return she used her toes to rub his chest. Excited, he picked up the pace.

"Ahh... Zant, Ghira... I'm close..."

Zant took Sheik's lips for a heated kiss, then breathed in her ear as they pulled apart. "Hang on, little Goldenrod..."

"No, I mean... I want to... with you... inside..."

Zant's eyes grew wide, but softened as he blushed. "Yes, my love." Ghirahim stilled and held Sheik's hand, as Zant carefully positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. Sheik whimpered at the initial sting, but as Zant moved the pleasure took over.

"Ahh... mmm...!" Sheik gripped the sheets, each thrust sending a feeling of pleasure through her body. Ghirahim had begun thrusting in time with Zant, causing the Twili to seductively moan as he was stimulated from both front and behind. The erotic sounds from the two men as they moved against her pushed her to the brink, but it just wasn't enough...

"Ah, Ghira... Zant... more..."

"Oh, Goldenrod," Zant panted, "you feel so wonderful, I'm gonna..."

"Twili, you dare come before our angel, and I'll make sure you're stuck in blue ball hell for a month!" Ghirahim growled at Zant, before reaching around him and stroking the top of Sheik's womanhood. Sheik's moans intensified with his motions, and when Zant resumed his thrusts and picked up speed, she could no longer hold out. She shouted as her mind went white, pleasure going through her so strongly that she squeezed her legs around Zant like a vice.

Her orgasm pushed Zant over the edge. He called her name as she clenched, her contractions milking him dry. Ghirahim followed and spilled his seed into the exhausted Twili.

After catching their breath, the boys each rolled off to the side. Sheik caught Ghirahim and brought their lips together. The two shared a wet and sloppy kiss, her way of making up for their lack of skin to skin contact.

Zant nuzzled his head in Sheik's neck and spooned against her back, while Ghirahim fixed her gown, pulled up the covers, and held her tight from the front. In no time the boys were asleep. "This moment is so perfect," Sheik mumbled as she caressed Zant's hand draped over her waist and nuzzled under Ghirahim's chin. "All we're missing is Master..."

* * *

**A/N: I felt kind of bad for Ghirahim in this chapter... I wasn't sure how to write the scene without making it seem like "Zant and Sheik are having sex ...oh and Ghirahim is there too." That's why he's the more vocal of the boys.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: They need to invent a machine that writes chapters for you as you think them up. Because I've got quite the image in my head for this story, but it's so hard to write down!

* * *

Sheik stirred in the middle of the night, something weighing her mind down. She wiggled out of the boys' grasp and snuck out of the room, using the wall to hold herself up. She made her way down the hall, looking for a certain room. When she found it and peeked inside, she found her master hunched over his desk.

Ganondorf sensed that Sheik was watching him, but decided to pretend otherwise and see what she did. He was exhausted from going over maps and plans all day, and had started to doze off when he heard her ease the door open. He thought it might be fun to see how far she would go, and so he lolled his head to the side and let out a tiny moan as if in slumber.

Thinking he was asleep, Sheik tiptoed into the room. There were books and maps all around the floor, making a clear path to the desk by the bed. Ganondorf was in nightclothes and had taken his crown off, but she was surprised to see him wearing a small pair of reading glasses. Even someone as great as the Bearer of Power needed help with fine print.

"Aww..." Sheik immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, having meant to keep that coo to herself. But the Demon King didn't stir, so she inched closer and leaned over the desk to study him. _The glasses make him look so... cute._

Sheik ever so carefully reached over and took the glasses from Ganondorf's bridge, then leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the bed with her master grinning down at her.

The second her lips touched his cheek, Ganondorf was finished with his ruse. He sprung up and wrapped an arm around her waist, then leapt toward the bed. They landed and Sheik let out a little gasp, from surprise rather than pain. The action should have crushed her beneath his weight, and yet she felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach.

"You should be in bed, little Sheikah. How else do you expect to heal?" Ganondorf gave her no chance to answer before he took her lips, kissing her hungrily yet taking care not to wound her still fragile body.

Sheik wrapped her arms around her master's neck and savored the kiss, though she couldn't help twirling her fingers through his long hair. When they finally broke for air, she snickered. "Well, um, I'm in bed now, aren't I?"

"You _were_ in bed, in your room. Though, from the looks of it you weren't getting much sleep," Ganondorf said as he ran a finger along several bruises on her chest. "Which one left these, Ghirahim?"

Sheik blushed as Ganondorf started leaving his own marks along her collarbone. "No, um, Zant..."

Ganondorf slid her gown down to her waist, exposing her breasts. "Interesting. Ghirahim is always the more, how do I say it, territorial of the two. I'm sure you noticed when you first healed Zant. I would have expected him to cover you in marks. Then again, Zant is rather attached to his 'goldenrod'. So tell me, why have you left their embrace to come here?"

"Because I- ahh!" Sheik was interrupted as Ganondorf enveloped a nipple with his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to send heated little sparks throughout her body. "Ohh! I... Master..."

"Hmm...?" Ganondorf teased Sheik by pinching her other breast, and relished the moans she tried to suppress.

"I wanted... to bond with you... too..."

"Good answer," he hummed, and tossed her gown away. He then knelt next to the bed on the floor, and spread Sheik's legs.

Sheik inhaled sharply as her master drew his tongue across her folds. She twitched when he spread her open, and writhed as he nipped at her bud. "Ahh, M-Master, wha..?! Ohh, ah... Nnn!"

"I was not prepared to receive you tonight," he murmured, switching between his tongue and fingers when he needed to speak. "Zant is small and slick enough to take you without additional aid; If I were to do so, it would be painful. So I will show you how the Gerudo please one another."

Sheik snapped her head back, overcome with some of the most powerful sensations she had ever felt. Ganondorf was hitting all the right places, and seemed to know a woman's body better than she did.

Ganondorf rolled his thumb around Sheik's womanhood, using her natural fluids to ease any painful friction. When Sheik's moans got more frantic, he slid a finger inside and stroked at her walls. "Don't hold back, Little One. Come for your Master..."

Sheik tensed, her body on the brink of release. She fisted her hand in Ganondorf's hair and clutched at her chest as pleasure came over her. Exhausted, she slipped into sleep as soon as her head fell back against the sheets.

With Sheik's needs taken care of, Ganondorf turned to his own. He sat back and freed himself from his garments, then took the hand coated in Sheik's release and ran it along his length. He closed his eyes and thought of the sounds Sheik made, of the way her small breasts heaved with every breath, her sincere apology that morning for the fate of his people, her gentle kiss...

"Ngh...!"

Ganondorf hit his peak, and collapsed into the afterglow lying next to Sheik. He used magic to manipulate her clothing back into place without waking her, and made sure that the wound on her head wasn't too jostled from the night's activities.

"...I hope we were able to overwrite those terrible experiences with pleasurable ones," he murmured into Sheik's hair as he pulled her close. Within moments, he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Gan in glasses is a minor fetish.

I guess it goes along with my like of WW Ganondorf...


End file.
